Isabella et moi
by by me
Summary: Jasper est un ado comme les autres. Il mène une vie tout à fait normal, jusqu'au jour où sa mère rencontre Charlie Swan . Et si cette rencontre changeait la vie de Jasper? Pas très douée en résumé, venez plutôt lire :)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, je me lance dans une mini fiction, qui j'espère, vous plaira . Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, j'en suis désolée, mais j'espère que vous n'en tiendrez pas rigueur ;) Laissez moi vos avis ! .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

- Jasper, tu es près? Entendis-je ma mère demandé.

Je ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Elle entra dans ma chambre quelques minutes plus tard et fronça les sourcils en voyant que j'était toujours en training .

- Jasper ! Mais quesque tu fais ?! Charlie et sa fille vont arriver dans quelquesminutes .

Géniaaaaaal...

- J'ai pas envie de les voirs moi ! ralais-je alors qu'elle me sortait une tenue . Et en plus, j'dois m'habiller comme un pinguin?! m'écriai-je en voyant une chemise sur le lit .

Elle soupira .

- Arrete de te comporter comme un enfant . Et prépare toi. Et descend .

Je m'exécutais en ralant .

Malgré le faite que je n'aime absolument pas ce Charlie, ma mère à l'air heureuse avec lui..Depuis le décès de mon père, Carlisle , elle ne souriait presque plus . Elle avais même abandonnée ses passions . Mais depuis que Charlie est entré dans sa vie, elle semble aller mieux .

- Ah Jasper ! me sourit ma mère lorsque je les rejoignis dans la salle à mangée . Voici Charlie, que tu connais déja, et sa fille Isabella.

Mon regard se porta sur cette " Isabella" .

- Oh putain ! m'écriais-je subitement .

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO

J'espère que cette intro vous a plut ! Review ? :3

à vos claviers ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je tient avant tout à m'excuser pour le retard. A vrai dire, je pensais carrément arreté de poster, mais me voilà finalement ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

Point de vue : Jasper

Devant moi se tenait la femme de mes rêves ! Ouais, femme. Parce qu'elle n'a rien d'une adolescente ! De long cheveux bruns, de grands yeux chocolats, une beautée affolante.

- Jasper, je te présente ma fille, Isabella, sourit Charlie. Isabella, voici Jasper.

- Enchantée, sourit-elle en me serrant la main.

Mon coeur chavira. Elle a un sourire magnifique ! pensais-je. Et une voix très douce. Mes oreilles pourraient presque la remercier de leur offrir cette douce mélodie.

Ma mère nous appela dans la cuisine, ou nous pûmes dîner.

- Alors Isabella, que fais-tu dans la vie ? sourit ma mère.

- Je travaille en maternité, dit-elle en souriant.

Rien qu'a son sourire, on pouvait deviner qu'elle adorait son métier ! Attendez ! En maternité ? Ca veux dire qu'elle est beaucoup plus vieille que moi ! Je me doutais bien qu'elle devait être un peu plus agée, mais seulement d'un ou deux ans !

- Et toi Jasper ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant ensuite vers moi. Tu as déja une idée de ce que tu veux faire ?

Elle me fixa, me déstabilisant complètement.

- Euh... Bah... J'veux... Psychologue ...

- Il faudra que tu parles mieux que ça à tes patients, plaisanta Charlie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Jaspeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! m'appela ma mère après avoir conduit Charlie et sa fille à la porte. Alors, comme ça, tu n'étais pas entousiasmé à l'idée de ce dîner...

Je fis mine de rien, comprenant direction où elle voulait en venir.

- Isabella à l'air de t'avoir tapé dans l'oeil...

Je rougis. Suis-je donc si prévisible ?

- C'est compréhensible. Elle est vraiment magnifique. C'est une fille très intelligente. On est invité à dîner chez Charlie demain soir. Fais toi beau ! dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

_Oh ça, j'y compte bien !_ pensai-je . J'devrais faire beaucoup d'effort si je veux avoir une chance avec elle ! Après tout, Isabella est une femme. Une vraie. Et moi... Bah j'suis un ado de 17 ans. Je vais devoir mettre le paquet ! Et je sais exactement qui va pouvoir m'aider : Emmett.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà !Laissez moi vos impressions ! :D

Chapitre très court, en attendant de ce mettre vraiment dans l'histoire :)

A bientot


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Voilà déja le nouveau chapitre d'Isabella et moi ! Il faut dire que je suis inspirée ^^ Bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Dieu du sexe à l'appareil, j'écoute ! répondit-il en décrochant.

On aura tout entendu...

- J'ai besoin de toi Em' !

- Toi aussi ? Moi qui pensais que seules les femmes avaient besoin de moi !

J'éclatais de rire. Emmett est vraiment con quand il s'y met.

Après lui avoir bien gentillement dit de la fermer, je lui expliquai mon problème.

- Bon... Je vais t'épargner toutes ces questions. Présente la moi ! rigolat-il.

La jalousie s'insinua en moi. Isabella était à moi !

- Même pas en rêve ! grognai-je. Aide moi au lieu de faire le pitre !

- Ah, les gosses d'aujourd'hui, plus aucun sens de l'humour, soupirat-il. Bon, sors le grand jeu. Mais reste naturel. Propose lui de sortir dîner un soir, par exemple. Mais vu qu'elle est plus vieille que toi... Propose ça en toute amitié. Et essaye de te rapprocher d'elle.

Pas franchement la réponse que j'esperais... Mais bon, Emmett, c'est pas le saint esprit hein.

- Et au fait... Je t'avais bien dit que mon expérience t'aiderais un jour ! plaisanta-t-il.

Je raccrochai en pouffant. Il est vrai qu'Emmett était un homme d'experience. Il enchaîne les conquêtes comme j'enchaîne les heures de cours. Alors qu'on a le même âge. Déprimant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOOoOo OooOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Jackson, mais quesque tu fais ?! cria ma mère, qui attendait depuis 20 bonnes minutes derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Je soupirai. 20 minutes que j'essaie de me coiffer, et que je m'entraîne à inviter Isabella à sortir.

- On va être en retard, dépèche toi !

Ma mère finit par venir me chercher et me traina jusqu'a la voiture. Je restai silencieux durant tout le trajet, perdu dans mes pensées.

Être naturel. L'inviter. En amitié. C'est pas bien compliqué... Sauf que je perd tout mes moyens dès qu'elle me parle...

Charlie nous ouvrit la porte dès qu'il nous vit arriver et nous fit nous installer au salon, où était assise Isabella. Avec un bébé.

Attendez... Un bébé ?! Ma mère ne m'avait pas dit que Charlie avait plusieurs enfants !

- Regarde Noah, sourit-elle en se tournant vers nous. Esmé et son fils sont là ! On va leur dire bonjour ? demanda-t-elle niaisement.

Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre : ce bébé était celui d'Isabella. Elle était maman. Maman...

Ca changeait tout...

Isabella s'approcha de moi et claqua une bise sur ma joue.

- Heureuse de te revoir !

- Je suis heureux de te revoir aussi... Qui est ce petit garçon ? demandais-je, espérant qu'elle me contredirait.

- Mon fils, Noah. Il a 1 an.

J'acquiesçai, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle est maman... En plus d'être plus âgée, elle a un enfant ! J'adore les enfants mais là... C'est fichu d'avance !

Esmé prit Noah dans ses bras et me sourit. Elle savait depuis le début !

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Isabella me plait. Mais elle est vieille... Et maman...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Alors, ca vous à plut? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire :)

Certaines d'entre vous m'ont fait remarqué que les chapitres n'étaient pas très long, mais ils resterons de cette longueur, ou un peu plus long ^^

A bientôt .


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à toutes pour vos review ! Chapitre plus long, plus mouvementé aussi.

Bonne lecture :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOOo

- Tu savais ! Accusai-je ma mère.

Elle vérifia que personne ne nous écoutait avant de répondre.

- Yep. Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Isabella te plait. Ca se voit.

Suis-je donc si transparent ? Je ne l'espère pas. Sinon, Isabella est déja au courant de mon attirance pour elle.

- Elle est maman ! Chuchotai-je avec énervement, voyant Isabella et Charlie revenir.

Isabella s'assit en face de moi et me sourit. Je détournai les yeux, complètement perdu.

Ma mère a raison. Isabella me plait vraiment beaucoup. Mais elle a un enfant. Comment pourrais-je gérer un enfant alors que j'ai à peine 17 ans ?! Un enfant, c'est une énorme responsabilité. Responsabilité que je ne saurais tenir. Malheureusement...

L'ambiance devint glaciale. Isabella me regardait méchamment. Mais pourquoi ?

Ma mère et Charlie discutèrent vivement, voulant mettre une bonne ambiance.

- Je sors fumer une cigarette, soupirai-je avant de sortir.

J'avais commencé à fumer à 15 ans. Pour faire comme tout le monde. Et je l'admet, je n'arrivais pas à perdre cette sale habitude !_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être stupide !_ pensai-je en souriant faiblement.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière moi après quelques minutes.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non. Pourquoi y aurait-il un problème ? demandai-je sans détacher mes yeux du sol.

Je sentis une main passer sous mon menton avant de croiser le regard d'Isabella.

- Jasper, je ne suis pas stupide. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?...

_Oui !_ Cria mon esprit._ Tu es maman !_ Pourquoi faut-il que, pour une fois qu'une fille me plait, elle ne soit pas disponible ?! C'est pas justeuh !

C'est vrai quoi. En 17 ans, je n'ai eu que 3 petites amies. Dont une en maternelle.

- Non, mentis-je.

- Jasper, tu mens. Tu sais que tu peux me parler, hein ? Tu es mon demi-frère maintenant ! sourit-elle.

Son demi-frère. Je suis son demi-frère...

Devant mon silence, elle rentra à l'intérieur.

Elle me voit comme un frère ! Je sais qu'on ne se connait que depuis quelques jours, mais j'espérais qu'elle me considérais au moins comme un ami ! Maintenant, je sais que je n'ai plus aucune chance avec elle. Qui voudrait sortir avec son demi-frère ? pensai-je, déprimé.

- Je rentre maman, dis-je en les rejoignant dans le salon.

Elle ne me prêta pas attention, trop occupée à lècher les amydales de mon beau-père... Beurk !

Emmett vint me chercher un quart d'heure plus tard.

- Alors mec ?! Tu l'as invitée ?

- Non. C'est ma demi-soeur. J'laisse tomber.

Il soupira

- Y'a une fête chez Jessica. On y va.

Moi qui n'aime habituellement pas les soirées, je fus soulagé d'y aller. Ca m'évitera de penser à ma demi-soeur !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOo

Je me reveillai en sursaut en sentant quelqu'un contre moi. J'ouvris les yeux. D'accord ! Je ne suis pas dans ma chambre, pas dans mon lit et je n'ai aucune idée du nom de la fille qui dort à coté de moi !_ Et... Ou sont mes vêtements ?!_ paniquai-je en me relevant.

La situation ne pourrait pas être pire !

En me levant, j'entraînai la couverture avec moi et reconnus Jessica. Oh si, ça pouvait être pire !

Je remis rapidement mes vêtements, descendis, vit Emmett endormi à coté d'une grande blonde et partis à pied.

- Jasper Matthew Withlock ! Cria ma mère alors que j'entrais dans la maison le plus discrètement possible. Ou étais-tu ?!

Arg, ma tête...

- Maman... Laisse-moi tranquille... ralais-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

Je stoppai net en voyant Isabella assise en face de ma mère.

- Non mais je rêve ! Rigolais-je, encore enivré par l'alcool que j'avais ingéré la veille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici ?! Tu comptes me poursuivre partout ?! criai-je avant de monter du mieux que je pus dans ma chambre.

OoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoO

_**Point de vue: Isabella.**_

"... Tu comptes me poursuivre partout?! "

Jasper venait de monter à l'étage, me laissant bouche bée en bas.

- Je... J'vais rentrer chez moi, murmurai-je avant de partir.

La réaction de Jasper m'a réellement sonnée. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de mal ?! Rien ! Au contraire, j'essaie d'être là pour lui. D'être une bonne soeur. Et croyez moi, ce n'est pas facile de se comprter comme une soeur quand le frère est aussi craquant que lui...

- Déja rentrée ? demanda Charlie en me rejoignant, Noah dans ses bras.

- Maman !

Je prit mon petit ange dans mes bras en souriant.

Noah est sûrement la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivée. Du haut de mes 23 ans, il était ma seule et unique fierté. J'était tombée enceinte à seulement 19 ans. Presque 20. Jacob, mon copain de l'époque était parti en apprenant ma grossesse. "J'suis pas prêt" qu'il disait. Comme si moi, je l'étais... Depuis la naissance de mon fils, ma vie amoureuse se résume à un mot : rien. Les hommes ne m'intéressaient plus. Jusqu'à Jasper. Qui lui, semble complètement indifférent.

_Ma pauvre fille !_ Ricana ma conscience. _Tu vas finir comme la vieille dans les séries, celle avec les chats..._

Mon fils me ramena à la réalité.

- On a été au zoo avec papy ! Ai vu des tigres !

- Oh, c'est vrai ? Ils étaient jolis ?

- Vouii !

Mon père mit Noah dans sa chaise haute et lui donna son assiette.

- Je travaille de nuit aujourd'hui. Tu vas dormir avec papy et tu seras sage, dis-je à ce dernier. Promis ?

Il acquiesça et mangea avec entrain.

La nuit me parut longue. Très longue... On avait pas vraiment eu de travail, pour une fois. J'avais donc eu toute la nuit pour penser à Jasper. Et à mon fils. J'avais appelé mon père 3 fois dans la nuit pour savoir si Noah dormait bien. Que voulez-vous ? Je suis une vrai mère poule !

Revenons à Jasper ! J'avais passé la nuit à me torturer l'esprit. Pourquoi s'était-il énervé ainsi sur moi ? Il avait clairement bu, c'est un fait. Mais il ne se serait pas énervé sur moi si il n'y avait pas de problème ! On a toujours tendance à dire ce que l'on pense quand on a bu.

Décidée, je m'arretai chez Esmé, voulant des réponses à mes questions !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà ! Ca vous à plût? Faites le moi savoir ! :)

A bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ! Le dernière chapitre à l'air de vous avoir plut, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui ci .

Merci beaucoup pour vos review :)

**Menieemmett: **Heureuse que ca te plaise ! Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas de jour précis pour poster ^^ J'essaye de poster régulièrement en tout cas :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**POV : Jasper.**

La porte de ma chambre claqua contre le mur.

- Maman ! Ralai-je sans me relever de mon lit.

- J'suis pas ta mère, et encore heureux, parce que si tu m'avais parlé comme tu l'as fais hier, je t'en aurais retourné une.

Je me redressai brusquement et vit qu'Isabella se tenait au pied de mon lit.

- C'est quoi ton problème Jasper ? Sérieusement ! J'essaye d'être sympa avec toi et tu me traites comme un chien ! Je sais pas si tu as un problème avec le fait que ta mère sorte avec mon père, mais si c'est le cas, arrange toi avec eux, pas avec moi. Que tu le veuilles ou non, on va être obligés de se supporter alors arrête d'agir comme un gamin.

Je la fixai, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle vient de me remettre en place comme si j'étais un enfant... C'est le moment ou jamais d'agir comme un adulte Jasper ! Tu peux encore lui faire bonne impression. Ou pas...

- Mon problème, c'est toi. Je vais être honnête. J'en ai marre de faire semblant de rien. Je...

Alors que j'allais lui dire la vérité, je me rattrapai.

- J'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir une soeur. Il me faut un peu d'adaptation.

Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. Que je suis dingue d'elle et que son fils me bloque. Elle va me prendre encore plus pour un gamin. Et là, tout sera réellement fichu...

- D'accord... Marmonnat-elle, pas convaincue. Faut que je rentre, mais on en reparlera.

Dès qu'elle sortit de ma chambre, j'accourus à ma fenêtre et la regardai aller jusqu'à sa voiture. Perdu dans ma contemplation, je n'entendis pas ma mère entrer dans ma chambre.

- Y'a pas à dire, il est accro, marmonna-t-elle en souriant. Je viens juste te prévenir que je pars faire les courses. A tantôt.

- Attends, je t'accompagne, proposai-je.

_Je penserai enfin à autre chose qu'Isabella..._ pensai-je.

- On pourrait invité les Weber ce soir, proposa-t-elle dans la voiture. Tu pourras passer plus de temps avec leur fille Angela. Elle n'a pas d'enfant, elle...

- Maman... Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Isabella me plait beaucoup ! Mais son fils...

Elle me sourit, attendrie. Je sais que je peux lui parler, qu'elle comprendra. Ma môman est toujours de bon conseils. Toujours.

- Son fils est petit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il te fais si peur, rigola-t-elle.

Peur d'un bébé, qui l'aurait cru ?

- C'est beaucoup de responsabilités, un bébé... Et si je lui fais mal ? Ou qu'il se passe quelque chose quand Isabella n'est pas là ? Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Et elle m'en voudra aussi. Pis, il faudra jouer avec lui. Et j'sais pas faire ça.

- Tu en as parlé à Isabella ? Fais-le. Et passe du temps avec Noah. Tu verras, c'est facile de s'occuper d'un enfant.

J'acquiesçais, peu convaincu. Facile, facile, parle pour toi...

- Et comment j'fais pour m'occuper de Noah ? Isabella me déteste maintenant !

Ma mère me sourit.

_Je connais ce sourrire !_ pensai-je en riant._ Elle a une idée derrière la tête._

- Alors tu...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

**POV : Bella.**

Charlie me reveilla vers 4 heures de l'après midi, vu que j'avais travaillé de nuit et que je travaille encore de nuit ce soir.

Il mit Noah dans mon lit

- Coucou mon ange ! baillai-je . Tu as été sage avec papi ?

- Voui ! Je dors avec toi aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en faisant une moue trop adorable.

Grr, je craque !

Je l'attrapai contre moi et fit un bisou sur son ventre.

- Pas aujourd'hui bébé. Demain, promis !

Il rigola alors que je parsemai son ventre de bisous.

J'adore ces moments. Juste moi et Noah. Croyez moi, on oublie tout le reste pendant ces quelques minutes.

- Euh Bella, je ne pourrai pas garder Noah ce soir. Esmé et moi allons dîner.

- Quoi ? Mais qui va le garder alors ? Je bosse moi ! m'exclamai-je, un peu enervée d'être prise au dépourvu.

- Jasper. Il s'est porté volontaire.

Jasper ? Jasper va s'occuper de mon bébé toute la nuit ? Non non non !

- Fais lui confiance ! me dit Charlie, se doutant de mon débat intérieur. On ne sera pas loin, en cas de problème.

Faire confiance... Faire confiance... Si Noah a le moindre bleu quand je rentre, je l'étripe !

J'aime beaucoup Jasper. Enfin, celui que j'ai rencontré. Pas celui qu'il est depuis quelques jours. Il est vraiment agaçant quand il me ment. Même si je sais qu'il me ment, je ne sais pas encore pourquoi. Et ça m'énèrve ! Comment suis-je senséé lui confier mon petit ange ?

- Mon bébé, c'est un ami a maman qui va s'occuper de toi, expliquai-je doucement à Noah, ne souhaitant pas le perturber.

- Il est gentil ?

- Uhm... Oui. Tu vas être gentil avec lui, d'accord ? Maman revient vite, soufflai-je en l'embrassant. À demain !

**Pov : Jasper.**

- Tout est arrangé ! Déclara ma mère en entrant dans la cuisine. Tu files sous la douche et on part chez Isabella et Charlie !

Déterminé, je partis me préparer. Nous arrivames chez les Swan à peine une heure plus tard. Isabella étant déja partie, seuls Charlie et Noah nous attendaient au salon.

- Alors Noah, lui, c'est Jasper, sourit Charlie en s'adressant à son petit fils. Tu vas rester avec lui ce soir, d'accord bonhomme ? Et toi, si il a le moindre bleu, je t'envoie au poste !

Ma mère rigola alors que je me sentis blémir. _Un bleu ?! Mais... Et si il se cognait ? Ou que je le laissais tombé ?! Oh mon dieu !_ paniquai-je.

- Tu t'en sortiras très bien, me souffla cette dernière avant de se diriger vers la porte, accompagnée de Charlie. Appelle en cas de besoin !

Noah me fixa de ses grands yeux marrons, attendant que je dise quelque chose.

- Euh... Coucou... soufflai-je.

OoOoOoOooO

Alors, vous avez aimez ce chapitre? Faites le moi savoir ! :D

Prochain chapitre, le baby-sitting de Jasper !

A bientôt .


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre d'Isabella et moi. Très peu d'avis au dernier chapitre... Je suis un peu déçue . J'espère que celui là vous plaira. Et désolé pour les fautes éventuelles . Ma béta n'étais pas disponible et je me suis dépêchée pour le chapitre

OoOoOOoOoOoOOo

- Je veux regarder un dessin animé, dit-il sans me lacher du regard.

- D'accord...Uhm... lequel?

- Peter Pan !

D'accord... Noah m'accompagna jusqu'a la télévision . Waw ! C'est quoi ce lecteur dvd ?! Il doit y avoir au moins 10 boutons dessus ! Bon...comment ca marche?

Après quelques minutes de galère, le film démarra .

- Je te laisse, d'accord? Je vais te préparer ton diner, dis-je au petit avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

Pour le moment, tout ce passe bien ! pensais-je en souriant. Je le nourris, je lui donne le bain, et au dodo ! Rien de plus simple.

T'as flippé pour rien Jackson, ricanais-je .

- Noah, tu viens manger ?

Aucune réponse.

- Noah? m'inquietais-je avant de le rejoindre au salon.

J'ai parler trop vite ! Mais où est-il?!

- Noah?! paniquais-je . Bonhomme, c'est pas marrant...

Je retournais toute la maison, en vain. Mais ...où peut-il bien être ?! La porte d'entrée est fermée à clef!

Paniqué, j'appelais Emmett

- Em', j'ai perdu le petit !

- le petit? Quel petit?

Grr abrutit, j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer tout çà !

- Celui d'Isabella ! Il était dans la cuisine, et le temps que je revienne, pouf, disparu!

Emmett se tut avant d'éclater de rire. Bon dieu, qu'est ce qui est marrant?!

- Elle va te tuer.

- Jackson? entendis-je faiblement derrière moi. Était au toilette ...

Je me retournais vivement et le vit enfin. Je me précipitait vers lui et le prit contre moi, soulagé .

- J'ai eu tellement peur ...

- Désolé... Ai faim...

Je le mit sur ma hanche droite et alla dans la cuisine chercher son dinner . Je ne le lache plus d'une semelle !

Il mangea avec appetit.

Ce qu'il est chou... Il ressemble beaucoup à Isabella. Il a hérité de sa petite bouille , de ses grands yeux, de sa beauté, tout simplement. J'espère vraiment qu'il m'aime bien. Après tout, pour concquérir la mère, je dois d'abord convaincre le fils ! Et croyez moi, je ne laisserais pas passer ma chance . Plus le temps passe, plus je pense qu'Isabella est la bonne. Mon coeur bat la chamade dès que je la vois.

Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant un bruyant baillement . Noah essayais de garder ses petits yeux ouverts, malgré la fatigue.

- Tu veux aller au lit?

Il secoua la tête, désignant la télévision. Ah...le film n'est pas encore terminé...

Contre toute attente, il se cala contre moi et continua son film, comme si de rien n'était.

Sentir son petit corps tout chaud contre moi me rendit étonnament heureux. C'est dingue comme on se sent bien avec un petit bout contre sois...

OoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOo

Point de vue: Isabella.

- Isabella ? m'appela mon collègue, Mike Newton.

- Pas le temps, dis-je en refermant rapidement mon casier . Bye .

Le trajet pour rentrer chez moi me parus long ! Je suis curieuse de savoir comment Jackson s'est débrouillé avec mon fils.

Je me gara devant chez moi et sans prendre le temps de vérifier si ma voiture était bien fermée , je rentrais à l'intérieur.

Ma surprise fut énooorme lorsque je vis où se trouvait mon fils.

Jasper releva la tête et me remarqua . Il sourit, gêné. Noah était blottit contre lui et dormais . Tout simplement.

Trop mignon !

- Maman...? bailla Noah en se réveillant.

- Hey mon ange, soufflais-je en l'embrassant, encore un peu choquée.

- Jasper, il est gentil ! A regardé Peter Pan avec moi !

Je souriais, heureuse de savoir que tout s'était bien passé .

OoOoOOoOoOoOo

Voilà ! Vous avez aimez? :)

Désolé pour l'attente, j'était en examen .

A bientôt


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everybody ! Merci pour vos review :)

Voilà déja la suite d'iSabella et moi, en espèrant qu'il vous plaira .

Ps: dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai écris Jackson au lieu de Jasper. Jackson Rathbone( alias jasper dans twilight) me suis décidément partout ! x)

oOoOoOoOoOOoooo

- Jasper... Merci de l'avoir gardé, soufflai-je alors que Noah regardait un autre dessin-animé.

- De rien. C'était... Chouette, dit-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

L'est visiblement pas à l'aise avec les gosses...

- Noah est un enfant adorable. Et j'dis pas ça parce que c'est mon fils !

Jasper rigola avant de regarder ce dernier.

- C'est vrai, il est adorable. Comme sa mère.

Oh...

- Jasper... Je t'ai vraiment mal jugé. Je t'ai pris pour un de ses ados débiles et irresponsables.

Je lui dois vraiment des excuses. Après tout, je me suis basée sur une impression. J'imagine déja bien la tête que ferair ma défunte mère si elle m'avais vue être aussi hypocrite...

- Ce n'est rien ! Honnêtement, j'ai pas été très sympa non plus. Ce qui fait que je méritais amplement que tu me prennes pour un débile, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Qu'il est chou ! Jasper est vraiment super mignon, c'est un fait. Débile ou pas.

Je souris

- Peut-être que tu pourrais revenir ici... De temps en temps. Pour jouer avec lui. Il a l'air de bien t'aimer.

Il acquiesça.

Bizarrement, je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte maintenant !

Il prit la parole, comme si il avais lu dans mes pensées. Pas de doute, ce mec est fait pour moi !

- Uhm... Tu dois être crevée. Tu veux que je garde Noah pendant que tu dors ? Ton père est chez moi avec ma mère, j'pense pas qu'ils sont pressés de revenir.

Ils sont encore chez lui ?! Ils sont partis hier soir ! Ca a l'air d'être vraiment sérieux..._ Serait temps que tu te trouves quelqu'un aussi !_ cria ma conscience. _Et Jasper est appétissant..._

_Arf, je sais !_ pensais-je. _Même très appétissant..._

Jasper toussa, me fesant sortir de mes pensées.

- Appétissant ? ricanat-il.

Je rougis. Merde, j'avais pensé tout haut !

Jasper s'approcha de moi d'une démarche féline, me fesant reculer.

_Mais avance !_ Cria ma conscience.

Il me refit un sourire en coin avant de m'embrasser brièvement.

- Va te reposer, je m'occupe de Noah.

Il s'éloigna comme si de rien n'était.

Oh mon dieu ! Je suis irrévocablement sous le charme de Jasper, mesdames !

_Point de vue : Jasper._

Je l'ai embrassée ! Bon, ok, nos lèvres se sont juste touchées quelques secondes mais waouh ! C'était les meilleures secondes de ma vie !

Fier de moi, j'appelai Emmett

- Hey mec ! Je l'ai embrassé !

- Ça va ta joue ?

Hein ? Ma joue ?

- Bah voui, elle t'a surement giflé, rigola Emmett.

Crééééééééétin !

- Et bien non ! Je l'ai coincée dans la cuisine et je l'ai embrassée. Enfin... C'est un bien grand mot.

- Jasper, tu commences à devenir un véritable Casanova ! Tu l'as coincé dans la cuisine ? La grande classe. Tu deviens un homme mon gars !

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Emmett est mon meilleur ami. Et même si je l'adore, ses conneries peuvent être chiantes.

- Em' ? La ferme. Je te rappelle, dis-je en voyant Noah s'approcher de moi.

Je raccrochai et le regardai.

- Alors, tu veux faire quoi ? souris-je. Ta maman est partie se reposer un peu.

Il sembla hésiter.

- Jouer aux voitures... ?

Qu'il est adorable ! Allez, c'est parti pour les petites voitures !

_**Quelques heures plus tard.**_

Isabella nous rejoignit, encore endormie. Je souris en voyant dans quelle pagaille était ses cheveux. Elle se frotta les yeux en fronçant le nez d'une manière tout à fait adorable.

- Rebonjour, dis-je en me redressant. Il est 15 heures et demi. Noah à dîné, il a fait une petite sieste et on a joué aux voitures. C'était chouette, hein ?

Noah acquiesça vivement avant de sauter sur sa mère.

- Jasper, il est troooop gentil !

Un rien le contente ce petit ! Je lui ai fait des crêpes et il est content ! J'ai vraiment l'air d'un con à avoir flippé autant pour rien. J'crois que je pourrais me faire à ça. Passer mes journées ici, avec lui, en attendant le réveil d'Isabella. Comme une vraie famille. Oups, tu t'égares Jasper !

Isabella me sourit.

- Merci Jasper. Noah, tu retournes jouer ? On doit parler entre grands...

Ohoh... C'est pas bon signe ça.

Noah claqua une bise sur ma joue avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Je me frottai le dos en grimaçant. Ça fait mal de rester penché toute l'après midi !

- Viens là, dit Isabella en s'asseyant.

Je m'assis à coté d'elle, et, alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me parle, elle déboutonna ma chemise.

Euh...

- Isabel..?

- Chut. Je vois bien que tu as mal au dos, laisse moi faire.

Elle commença à me masser.

Oh purée ! Ça fait un bien fou ! Bon, j'avoue, je suis plus concentré sur le fait que SES mains ME touchent que sur le massage...

- Jasper... C'était quoi ce truc dans la cuisine...? soufflat-elle sans arrêté.

- Avais envie...

_Depuis bien longtemps_, ajoutais-je faiblement.

- Pourquoi avoir attendu alors...?

- Noah...

La seconde qui suivit, Isabella se trouva face à moi, l'air très en colère.

- Noah ?! Quoi Noah ?! T'as un problème avec mon fils ?!

T'aurais mieux fait de la fermer mon gars...

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Alors, vous avez aimez ? ;) Que pensez vous du rapprochement Jasper /Isabella? Trop rapide? Pas assez?

Review , review, review !

A bientôt .


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà déja le nouveau chapitre d'Isabella et moi . Je dois avouer que je suis inspirée en ce moment :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture.

OoOoOoOOoOO

J'essayais de baragouiner quelque chose, alors qu'Isabella me regardais toujours froidement.

Sors toi de ce pétrin mon gars !

- Bah...Euh...

- J'attend ! grognat-elle.

Allez Jasper ! T'as une phrase à lui sortir, une seule ! Le destin fera le reste .

- Jecraquepourtoidepuisqu'ons'estrencontréetj'osaisp ast'approcheràcausedenoah...pasdouéaveclesgosses.. .marmonnais-je rapidement.

Son visage s'adoucit - Jasper, répète plus doucement.J'vais pas te mordre. Même si j'en ai l'air...soupirat-elle avant de se laisser tombé dans le divan.

On a vaincu la lionne ! me cria mon esprit. C'est la feeeeeeeeeeete !

Du calme ! Elle s'est rassis, mais elle peut se relever et te fouttre une tarte à n'importe quelle minutes!

- Alors? Explique moi pourquoi mon petit ange est un problème pour toi?

Courage !

- Bon...J'me lance , et s'il te plait , ne m'arrete pas !

Elle acquiessa, le regard rempli de curiosité. C'est le moment ou jamais !

- Je craque pour toi depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Je suis immédiatement tombé sous ton charme et malheureusement pour toi, je n'arrive pas à faire autrement...Au début, je me suis dit que j'allais te draguer, qu'on pourraient être ensemble. Ca me semblait génial comme idée ! Puis, j'ai rencontré Noah... Non, laisse moi finir ! l'interrompais-je alors qu'elle ouvrais la bouche. Il est adorable. Comme sa mère. Mais...les gosses et moi, ca fait deux ! Et si je lui fait mal, hein? Ou qu'il lui arrive quelque chose alors qu'il est sous ma responsabilité?J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour m'occuper de lui, parce que je sais que pour pouvoir être avec toi, je dois l'accepter. Et je le fait ! J'ai juste peur ... Je sais aussi que si je me plante avec lui, tu partiras et j'aurais plus jamais de chance avec toi...

Je baissais la tête après avoir fini ma tirade. Il fallais que ca sorte, qu'elle sache enfin tout ce que je ressens pour elle. Ca passe ou ca casse . Mais on a rien sans rien. Il y a une infime chance qu'elle ressente la même chose, non...? Non?

Un ricanement se fit entendre à mes cotés.

- J'y crois pas... Moi qui m'ennuait à te considèrer comme un frère...C'est dingue . Je ressens exactement la même chose !

Que ...Quoi?! Ma tête se releva immédiatement, sans que je ne puisse la retenir.

- Enfin, je ne stresse pas pour Noah. J'adore les gosses. C'est d'ailleurs mon métié de m'en occuper . Mais tes sentiments...Je les comprends parfaitement. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

- J'avais peur de passer pour un con. J'me suis dit que t'allais peut-être penser que je voulais t'obliger à choisir et...

- Jasper ! me coupat-elle. Ce que je vais dire va paraitre méchant mais jamais je ne choisirais entre un mec et mon fils. Noah passe avant tout. Mais il t'adore ! Tu t'en sors très bien avec lui, et je vois que tu fais des efforts. C'est adorable de ta part...Adorable, comme toi...

Je souris, heureux .

- Alors...On sors ensemble...? demandais-je ensuite , un peu perdu.

- Je veux en parler avec Noah avant . Pour qu'il s'adapte un peu à l'idée de me voir avec quelqu'un d'autre que son papy . Très peu d'hommes entre ici. Tu es le premier qu'il rencontre, en dehors de la famille. D'accord?

- D'accord ! Acquiessais-je.

Allez Noooooooooooooah ! Dis à maman qu'on peux sortir ensemble, allez ! pensais-je alors qu'Isabella l'appelais . Je m'occupe bien de toi après tout !

- Noah, viens là mon ange, soufflat-elle en le prenant sur ses genoux. Tu seras contre l'idée que maman voit quelqu'un?

Il la regarda avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Et merde...

- Pourquoi? Pleurat-il. L'est gentil Japser ! Veux pas que tu le remplaces !

Isabella me fixa, un peu surprise et désaconé par sa réaction.

- Noah ? l'appelais-je en me mettant à genoux face à lui. Ce que ta maman essaye de te demander, c'est si tu serais d'accord que je passe plus de temps ici, avec elle et avec toi...?

Il essuya ses yeux .

- Plus de temps ici? Avec nous?

- Yep. On pourra jouer aux voitures, regardé des dessins animés,...

- Faire des crêpes ! criat-il avec enthousiasme.

- Ouaip' ! rigolais-je . On pourra faire des crêpes plus souvent !

Il me sauta dessus en souriant . Je le rattrapais prudement et essuya ses larmes de crocodiles.

- Ca veut dire oui? demanda sa mère.

- Bah oui, dit-il avec un air blasé. Mais passe du temps avec moi, pas toi !

Ah...Ok...Noah à l'air possessif... Pas grave ! Si j'ai réussis à rendre le gosse accro, la mère suivra , croyez moi !

- Avec nous deux ! dit-elle en passant la langue.

- Maieuh !

Nous entendimes la porte d'entrée s'ouvrire et se refermé.

Ah, ils rentrent enfin !

Ma mère et Charlie apparurent devant nous, rouges comme des tomates. Tu m'étonnes ! Ils ont disparus depuis hier soir et ils n'ont pas du jouer aux cartes toute la nuit...me souffla ma conscience.

- Nan , beurk ! Criais-je . Pas... beurk !

Ils me fixèrent avec un air amusé.

- Tout va bien Jasper? s'inquièta ma mère .

Oh, ouais, tout va bien !

- Jasper et moi sortons ensemble, déclara Isabella.

- Coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool! Cria Emmett avant d'entrer dans la maison. Coucou beau papa !

Il claqua une bise sur la joue de Charlie, qui sursauta .

- Maman ! Pourquoi tu l'as ramené ici ?! M'écriais-je .

Pitié, pas luiiii ! Je l'adore mais il va tout faire foiré avec son humour pourris !

- Bah il est venu te chercher à la maison et ...le voilà...Désolé ...

Emmett s'approcha de Noah, qui, intimidé par sa grande taille, se cacha entre sa maman et moi.

- M'man...y a un grizzly dans le salon...murmurat-il.

J'eclatais de rire devant la mine déconfite d'Emmett. Et toc !

- Oh ca va , j'ai pas autant de poil qu'un grizzly !

- Nan mais t'es gros, répondit-il de but en blanc.

Emmett fit un sourire carnassier avant de sauter sur lui, nous écrasant Isabella et moi.

- maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaman ! hurlat-il alors qu'Emmett lui courrais après.

- Emmett , fiche lui la paix ! M'enervais-je en lui fesant un croche pied, ce qui le fit tombé.

Isabella reprit son fils contre elle, un peu amusée par la situation.

- T'as vu maman ? Jasper m'a sauvé du grizzly !

J'adore ce môme !

OoOoOooOooOoO

Alors, vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre? De la conversation Jasper/Isabella ? D'Emmett, qui se tape clairement l'incruste? Dites moi tout ! :)

A bientôt


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everybody ! Quand je vous dis que je suis inspirée...voilà déja un nouveau chapitre d'Isabella et moi . Bonne lecture !

Merci pour vos review, mise en alertes et en favoris :)

OoOoOoOOoOoO

- C'est l'anniversaire de Noah demain, souffla Isabella, alors qu'on étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le divan. Mon bébé grandis trop vite...Il aura déja 4 ans .

J'acquiessais .

- Je n'ai encore rien prévu ...Je suis une mère affreuse...Il va me détèster ...

Ok, là,je l'arrete !

- Isa, regarde moi , dis-je en relevant sa tête . Tu n'es pas une mère affreuse, au contraire. On pourraient l'emmener au zoo.

- Il y a été avec Charlie l'autre fois. J'pensais plutôt ... A rien, soufflat-elle.

Elle baissa la tête . Ca fait maintenant 2 mois que nous sortons ensemble. Et ca fait 2 jours qu'elle ne semble pas en forme. Faut dire qu'elle travaille beaucoup aussi...

- Ecoute, repose toi un peu. Je vais m'occuper d'organiser un truc, d'accord?

Elle me regarda avant de sourire tendrement.

- T'es adorable...

- Et toi, t'es magnifique. Allez, va te coucher !

Je l'embrassais brièvement avant de la laisser aller dormir.

Bon, maintenant ...Faut trouver !

Qu'est ce que ca aime, les gosses de 4 ans? Apart les petites voitures? Et les dessins animés?

Complètement paumé, je decidais d'appeler la seule et unique personne capable de m'aider: maman .

- Mamaaaaann ! J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Même si je ne la voyais pas, je pouvais très bien deviner le sourire qui ornais son visage.

- Pour l'anniversaire de Noah? Laisse tombé.

Hein?

-Quoi...? Mais non ! J'ai promis à Isa d'organiser un truc !

- C'est déja fait . La pauvre travaille trop. Charlie et moi nous sommes chargés de tout.

Cette femme est parfaite...

- Je t'aime , tu sais ?! souriais-je .

- Je sais, rigolat-elle avant de raccrocher.

Et voilà ! Bon, ok, je n'ai rien fait moi même, mais du moment qu'il fête son anniversaire, c'est le principal, non? pensais-je en souriant.

Le lendemain matin.

- Jazz, lève toi ! C'est un grand jour aujourd'hui ! s'écria ma mère en ouvrant en grand les rideaux de ma chambre.

Je roulais sur le coté, tentant d'échapper au soleil que j'avais dans la figure. En vain .

- Bon, tu te lève le vampire. Tu prend ta douche, tu t'habille et tu descends . On doit être chez Isabella et Charlie dans 2 heures . Allez !

2 heures plus tard, je fus trainer par mon hystérique de mère jusqu'au salon d'Isabella.

- Joyeux anniversaire petit ange ! Criat-elle avant de prendre Noah contre elle .

- Coucou mamy !

Isabella s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa.

- Hey. Merci d'avoir organisé tout çà. Noah va adoré !

Je me gardais bien de lui dire que je n'avais rien fait du tout ... J'veux absolument pas gacher la journée.

Noah passa une très bonne journée, alternant entre ses nouveaux jouets, le clown que Charlie avait invité, et le chateau gonflable qu'avait loué ma mère. Ca doit être chouette, d'être gosse, pensais-je en le voyant sauter en riant .

Comme s'il avais lu dans mes pensées, Noah se diriga vers moi et me tira vers le chateau

- Viens jouer avec moi !

Et voilà comment je me retrouvas à sauter comme un crétin dans un chateau gonflable, devant la femme de ma vie, qui était morte de rire. Faut dire que je dois avoir l'air débile.

- Noah, et si tu allais chercher maman, dis-je avec un rictus diabolique.

Il se diriga vers elle. Il se tourna vers moi avec un air d'homme d'affaire , me fesant comprendre qu'elle refusais de venir.

En un clin d'oeil, Isabella se retrouva sur mon épaule avant d'être balancé dans le chateau . Et bim ! Ca t'apprendra à rire !

La fin de la journée arriva vite. Bien trop vite à mon gouts. Après avoir couché Noah, qui était épuisé par ses activités quotidiennes, Esmée nous appela dans la cuisine.

- Je sais que c'est l'anniversaire de Noah aujourd'hui. Et que le tien est dans seulement quelques mois, mais tient ! dit-elle en tendant une envellope à Isa. Ce sont des places dans un spa très luxieux, à 3 heures d'ici. Pour 2 . Exclusivement pour ce week-end. Vos valises sont déja prete et sont dans le coffre de la voiture. Noah est au courant de votre voyage et vous donnes çà.

Elle me tendis 2 envellopes , que je pris avec curiosité . Isabella me fixa, ébahie par la surprise de ma mère.

- Allez, fillez !

- C'est qu'elle nous fou dehors ! riais-je en entrainant Isabella dehors.

- Mais ...mon bébé ! Je l'ai jamais laissé plus d'une nuit !

- T'inquiète Isa, papy veille au grain, ricana Charlie en nous rejoignant. Bon voyage !

Après 3 heures de routes durant lesquelle j'entendis Isabella paniquer pour Noah, nous fumes arriver . Le spa était effectivement très luxieux. Tout puait le luxe et la richesse ici. Même les toilettes !

- Isabella, détend toi ! soufflais-je en voyant qu'elle continait de paniquer. Noah est entre de bonnes mains. Tout ce passera bien. Maintenant, tu te reposes, tu profites de ce week-end en amoureux.

- Ok... Ouais, faut que je profite de toi tant que je peux . Tes examens approchent, j'suppose que t'auras plus beaucoup de temps à me consacrer...

- J'aurais toujours du temps pour toi bébé.

Toujours !

Isabella alla se doucher et se coucha, fatiguée et triste d'avoir laissé Noah. je crois que j'aurais beau lui dire tout ce que je veux,elle sera toujours inquiète . Dommage...J'espère au moins qu'elle profitera de ce week-end . Et que je pourrais être avec elle avant de me plonger dans mes révisions !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooooO

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Isabella était sous la douche, je me rappelais soudainement des envellopes de Noah . Je pris la mienne et l'ouvris .

Un petit mot tomba à mes pieds. Je souris en constatant que Noah l'avais décoré avec pleins de jolis dessins . C'est touchant , quand même ...

Je lus son mot : " Jasper, je sais que tu m'as déja acheté pleiins de voitures, et que tu m'as fait des crêpes, mais pour mon anniversaire, je veux que tu sois mon papa ."

Ce mot, aussi petit fut-il, me chamboula . Etre son papa. Ce petit bout, qui ne me connaissait que depuis quelques mois, voulais que je sois son papa...

Isabella sortit de la salle de bain et fut surprise en voyant que je pleurais, ému, assis sur le lit.

OoOoOOooOoOooOO

Voilà ! Avez -vous aimez ce chapitre? Je voulais faire un chapitre " simple et calme" avant que les vrais problèmes n'arrivent ! Et vu que je doute énooormement pour le prochain chapitre, les 3 premières à reviewer aurons droit à un extrait du prochain chapitre, histoire de voir si çà plait ! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il donne un tout autre tournant à la fiction, qui vous plaira...Ou pas !

OoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOOoO

- Veux que je sois son papa...sanglota Jasper, sous mon regard surpris.

_Oh , mon petit chéri! pensais-je en allant le prendre dans mes bras._

Bien que je sois heureuse que Noah lui demande çà, je ne peux m'empecher de m'inquiter pour ces larmes...Elles sont bonnes ou mauvaises?

- Jasper, pourquoi tu pleures?soufflais-je en essuyant ses joues.

- I veux que je sois son papa . Tu te rend compte...? Ce petit bout veux que je sois là, tout le temps... C'est...J'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser tellement que je suis heureux !

_Ouf !_

Il me serra contre lui. J'embrassais son front, émue par sa réaction.

_Depuis qu'il m'avais confié ses craintes par rpaport à mon fils, nous n'avions pas reparlé de çà. Ni d'un quelquonc papa . Alors , voir qu'il accepte d'être son père...Ca me rechauffe le coeur !_

Il se calma après une 10ènes de minutes et me souris - Je t'aime, tu sais çà?

- Je t'aime aussi, soufflais-je, heureuse.

- Allez ,viens, on va à la plage . Je dirais à Noah que j'accepte d'être son papa en rentrant. Ca lui fera une surprise.

J'acquiessa. Cette surprise, comme il dit, lui fera énormement plaisir ! Noah m'avais déja dit qu'il voulais avoir un papa .

Flashback: - Maman? pourquoi j'ai pas de papa?

J'avais laché mon verre , sous l'effet de suprise. Jamais il ne m'avais posé la question.

- Bah ...euh...

- Papa, c'est Jasper?

_Oulà ! On avaient jamais parlé de çà, avec Jasper. Quesque je dois dire moi?_

- J'vais lui demandé à lui ! continuat-il en souriant. Vais lui faire un beau dessin !

Il était retourné colorier, comme si de rien n'était . Waw.

Fin du flashback.

_Mais j'était loin de me douté qu'il allais réellement le faire . Mon bébé deviens grand..._

Jasper m'emmena à la plage, ou nous passames la journée. L'eau de la mer était chaude, ca fait du bien. Après, nous allames nous faire masser. Et ca aussi, ca fait du bien . Je crois que je vais rentrer plus en forme que jamais !

Le jour du retour arriva . Je fus heureuse mais triste en même temps. Triste de quitter ce merveilleux endroit, ou Jasper et moi avions passé de bons moment, et heureuse de retrouvez mon bébé . De rentrez à la maison.

Ma joie fut cependant de courte durée lorsque je vis que la porte de la maison était grande ouverte, visiblement forcée .

- Noah...

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO

Isabella...j'suis désolée, sanglota Esmée en attrapant mon bras. Le petit dormais dans son lit et ...on a pas entendu la porte s'ouvrire... Je suis desolée ...

Je m'effondrais au sol.

_Mon bébé ! J'ai retourné toute la maison 2 fois et aucune trace de mon bébé !_

- Noah, mon coeur, pleurais-je. Viens près de maman...

Je suppliais, refusant de croire qu'il n'était plus là.

- Isa...il n'est pas là...J'appele la polie, entendis-je dire d'une voix qui me sembla lointaine.

Je restais couchée au sol, complètement assomée par la disparition de mon fils. Noah...

Point de vue: Jasper

- Vous avez une photo? me demanda le policier .

- Euh...oui ! dis-je en retournant les tiroires de la salle à manger .

Je cherchais, en vain. Et mes mains tremblantes ne m'aidèrent pas à trouver cette putain de photo !

Le policier m'arreta - laissez moi faire. Et calmez vous.

_Que je fasse quoi?!_

- Que je me calme ?! Noah, mon fils, à été kidnappé, et je dois me calmer ! Dieu sais avec quelle psychopathe il peut bien être !

Les sanglots de ma petite amie redoublèrent, me calmant immédiatement.

- Ca va allez chérie...on va le retrouvez...ca va allez...soufflais-je dans un état second.

- C'est ta faute ! pleurat-elle. J'aurais pas du partir a ton stupide week-end !

Je me reculais, vexé .

Elle n'a pas le droit de dire çà ! Je n'ai pas voulu çà, ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est pas ma faute ...

- Y a t-il quelqu'un qui pourrais vous en vouloir...? demanda doucement le second agent de police qui était là.

- Non...Enfin...j'sais pas...

_C'est là qu'on se rend compte qu'on ne connais rien de la vie des gens qu'on aiment..._

- D'accord...On va procèdé aux relevés d'empruintes et on vous tiendra au courant à la moindre information...

La police partient, Charlie s'approcha de sa fille et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Vous devriez rentrez...dit-il . Isabella va se reposer ...

Esmée baissa la tête et nous partimes. Elle tenta de me parler plusieurs fois durant le trajet, mais je ne repondais pas.

_La panique m'emplissait. Ou pouvais bien être Noah? Avec qui? Qu'on ne touche pas à un de ses cheveux ! Parce que , croyez moi, la personne qui lui fera du mal, je la tuerais de mes propres mains !_

- Jasper...

- Ferme la ! m'enervais-je brusquement, excédé par ses multiples tentatives de discutions. Noah à disparu ! Et toute les excuses du mondes ne le ramenerons pas !

Elle se mit à pleurer.

_En temps normal, je me serais excusé, je l'aurais prise contre moi, mais pas là. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas sans Noah..._

Je sortis de la voiture à peine garé dans le garage .

- Je vais faire un tour ,dis-je sèchement avant de partir sans demander mon reste

1 heure après le début de ma balade nocturne, un homme me bouscula, les bras chargés d'un enfant qui semblait dormir. Perdu dans mes pensés, je continais mon chemin .

- Jasper...? entendis-je faiblement derrière moi.

Avant que je n'ai pus le rattraper, l'homme était monté dans sa voiture . Déterminé à retrouvez Noah, je le suivis tant bien que mal. Je creverais pour retrouver mon fils! Je le ramenerais à la maison, quoi qu'il arrive .

Point de vue : Charlie

_2 jours. Ca fesait 2 jours que mon petit fils, mon rayon de soleil à disparu... 2 jours qu'Isabella reste couchée dans le canapé à pleurer. 2 jours que je n'ai pas revu Esmée. Je me sens coupable !_

_Si je n'était pas sortit achété des cigarettes ce soir là, j'aurais été là ! J'aurais pu sauver mon petit fils ! J'aurais pu faire quelque chose... Mais voilà, je n'était pas là..._

Le téléphone fixe sonna . Je me précipitais dessus, m'attendant à un appel de la police .

En vain. Ce fut Esmée.

- Charlie, sanglotat-elle. Ja...Jasper à disparu ! Ca fait 2 jours qu'il est sortit...Son portable est coupé, je ne le trouve nul part !

OoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOoo

Pas frappé ! Sinon, vous n'aurez jamais la suite x)

Ça vous à plut?

A bientôt .

Bisous .


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou ! Merci à toutes pour vos review ;) Désolé si il reste des fautes mais ma béta est assez occupé pour le moment. Il se peut que j'ai laissé passé quelques erreurs :)

Je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture.

OoOooOooOoOOoO

Point de vue:Jasper.

**Noah. Cet unique nom me donna toute la force nécessaire pour continuer à avancer. Je dois retrouver mon fils, le ramener à la maison !**

J'avais suivis mon fils et l'homme qui le portait durant un moment. Mais là...Je les avais perdu. J'était sure et certain que le petit garçon qu'il portait était le mien . Je le sentait. Je dois le retrouver.

J'avais relevé la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture dans laquel il était monté. Je décidais d'appeler l'une des seules personnes capables de m'aider.

- Emmett ! aboyais-je.

- Mec, ca fait 2jours que tout le monde te cherche !

Je soupirais, exaspèrer.

- Em', la ferme. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides. T'es où là?

- Chez Charlie . Il est partit chez ta mère, et Isabella dors.

**Isabella... Je devrais être entrain de la consoler...**

- Parfait! Tu vas monté dans le bureau de Charlie et tu vas taper çà dans le moteur de recherche de la police.

Je lui donna rapidement l'immatriculation. Il y eut un long silence durant lequel j'entendais Emmett écrire sur le clavier de l'ordinateur .

- Jacob. Jacob Black. Il...C'est le père de Noah. D'où tu sors sa plaque d'immatriculation?

- Son adresse ! demandais-je froidement, exaspèré.

**Son père. Le connard qui l'a enlèvé est son père! Mais merde, c'est moi son père maintenant !**

Emmett me donna une adresse , que je recopias avant de raccrocher.

**A nous deux, Jacob Black!**

Point de vue: Noah.

-Messieur...?demandai-je timidement. Ai faim...

- Papa ! criat-il. Tu dois m'appeler papa !

Je me mis à pleuré, triste qu'il me crie dessus. Ai rien fait..ai été gentil...

- ¨Je suis ton père, ajoutat-il.

- Nan ! Mon papa, c'est Jasper ...

Il me regarda fixement. Me fait peur le messieur...Il m'attrapa par le bras .

- Me fait maleuh ! pleurais-je. Veux ma mamaaaaaaan !

- Ferme là!

Il me poussa dans un truc avec des portes. Un placard, comme celui que j'ai dans ma chambre.

** Veux sortir. Fait noir...**

- Tu resteras là dedans jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que je suis ton père!

**C'est Jasper mon papa...pensais-je en me recrovillant sur moi même. Veux mon papa et ma maman...**

Point de vue: Jasper.

L'adresse qu'Emmett m'avais donné me mena devant une grande maison éloignée. Tout était calme. Il n'y avais pratiquement aucun bruit, hormis celui des voitures, qui passaient sur la route située juste à coté.

-Papa ! Tu dois m'appeler papa ! Entendis-je crier.

Papa?!

J'avancais doucement vers la maison, déterminé à récuperer mon fils. Même si je dois tué ce Black !

La porte d'entrée étant ouverte, je pus entrer dans soucis. Il me suffit de suivre la voix de Black pour les retrouvers.

Je le vis enfermé mon fils dans un placard. Je . Vais. Le. Tuer.

Jacob se retourna avec un sourire carnasier . Il se figea en me voyant. Et ouais, mon gars, tu vas passé un sale moment !

- Qu'est ce que tu fou ici toi?!

- Je viens récuperer mon fils !

- Ton...Ton quoi?!

J'allais répondre lorsqu'un coup de poing en pleine figure m'assoma.

Point de vue: Emmett.

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?! Noah disparait. Jasper disparait . J'y comprend plus rien moi ! Et là, Messieur m'appele, me pose des questions digne de Sherlock Holmes, avais de me raccrocher au nez . Je reeeeeeve !

Je pris l'adresse que je lui avais passé et partit le retrouver. Je me figei en voyant qu'un homme le frappais. Alors là mon gars ! Pas touche à mon meilleur pote !

Je me ruais sur lui et ne la lacha qu'une fois que je fus sure qu'il n'allais plus nous causé d'ennuis.

- Merci...Marmonna Jasper en se relevant. Noah ?

- Papa?

Il se diriga vers un placard . Noah lui sauta dessus et s'accrocha à lui. Le pauvre petit loulou à dut avoir la peur de sa vie...

Je m'éloignais pour appeler la police. Ils rappliquèrent une demi heure plus tard. Charlie , Esmée et Isabella les accompagnais. Cette dernière courrus récupérer son fils.

Point de vue: Isabella.

- Ils les ont retrouvés ! Cria mon père en entrant.

**Hein?Qui..? pensais-je, l'esprit embrumé.**

- Allez, debout ! On va les rejoindre.

Encore sous le choc de l'annonce, je ne réagis pas. Mon père me porta jusqu'a la voiture . Nous arrivèrent rapidement.

Mon regard se porta sur mon fils ! Mon bébé !

J'accourus et le serra dans mes bras . **C'est fou ce qu'il m'a manqué ! J'ai cru mourrir sans lui !**

- Merci, merci, merci ! soufflais-je en embrassant Jasper.

Un gout de fer me parvint et je vis qu'il saignais.

- Ca va toi?!

Il acquiessa en souriant faiblement, sa bouche le fesant souffrir. Mon pauvre chéri...

Je vis Jacob au loin. Jacob ?!

Noah s'accrocha à moi lorsque je voulu m'éloigné.

- Jasper, garde le...soufflais-je en m'éloignant vers lui.

Il sourit en me voyant approcher .

- Isabella ! Heureux de te revoir , chérie !

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi as-tu enlevé mon fils?!

OoOoOoOoOOoOooO

Voilà, chapitre terminé ;) Des avis?

D'après vous, pourquoi l'a-t-il enlèvé?

A bientôt !


	12. Chapter 12

Point de vue: externe.

Jacob fixait Isabella avec un air carnasier , ce qui n'intimida absolument pas cette dernière. Au contraire. Devant son air plus que satisfait, la haine qu'elle ressentait envers lui augmentait de plus belle .

Sa main atteris sur la joue de son ex petit ami.

- Tu vas me répondre , merde ?!

- Noah est mon fils. Et tu es à moi.

Isabella n'en crut pas ses oreilles. L'homme qui n'avais pas daigné assumé leur enfant quelques années plutôt voulait fondé une famille avec eux?!

- Ecoute moi bien , Noah est mon fils . Et il a déja un père. Jasper. Tu n'as aucun droit sur lui, dit-elle froidement.

- Aucun droit? Je suis son père. Biologiquement. Il suffit que je fasse joué mes relations et sa garde sera à moi...

Isabella ne pus retenir une deuxième giffle. Le bruit de sa main claquant sur sa joue se fit entendre dans toute l'allée de la maison, attirant l'attention des policiers présents.

Charlie s'approcha, furibond . Il plaqua violement Jacob contre le sol, bien décidé à lui faire regretter ses actes. Il savais qu'aucun de ses collègues ne l'arreteraient. Toute les personnes travaillant avec Charlie avaient de l'affection pour Isabella et Noah.

- Tu vas finir ta vie en prison, connard ! Crachat-il. Et crois moi, je vais m'arranger pour qu'ils te fassent regretter d'être né ! C'est mon petit fils...

Jacob ricana, heureux qu'on lui prete autant d'attention. Il était persuadé qu'en retrouvant l'attention de sa famille, ils recupèreraint sa place dans la famille Swan. Il avais regretté d'avoir quitté Isabella. Pas au début, non. Il avais même réussis à l'oublié, en se mettant avec une autre fille du nom de Leah. Mais quand il l'avais revu pour la dernière fois, il était immédiatement retombé amoureux d'elle. Mais d'un amoureux malsain...

- Sortez cet merde de ma vue, cracha Charlie après avoir balancé un coup de poing dans le ventre de son "beau fils".

Jacob fut emmené , sans aucune délicatesse. Il fut jugé par le tribunal et écopa de 18 mois de prison et d'une interdiction d'approcher Noah . Ce qui soulagea énormement la mère de ce dernier.

*****************Quelques mois plus tard ****************

Jasper rentra du lycée, un air déprimé sur le visage. Il sourit en voyant Isabella et Noah endormis devant un film. Il avais passé tellement de temps avec eux, depuis l'épisode Jacob, qu'il en avais complètement oublié ses études. Et les résultats étaient là... Il recommencera son année dès Septembre.

Il décida de ne pas l'annoncé à Isabella. Plus par honte qu'autre chose... Enfaite, il se sentait nul. Nul d'avoir raté son année. Nul de ne pas être à la hauteur ...

Isabella se réveilla une demi heure après le retour de son petit ami et le trouva dans la cuisine.

- Coucou ! sourit-elle en l'embrassant.

Il détourna la tête . Après tout, elle mérite tellement mieux que lui !

- Y a un problème...?demandat-elle avec inquiètude.

La question ne se posait même pas . Elle était sure et certaine qu'il y avais un problème. Mais lequel? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal? Etait-il lassé de leur relation...?

- Je... Fiche moi la paix...

Il s'éloigna, la laissant en plan . Elle décida de mener sa petite enquête . Et découvris qu'il avais raté ses examens. Elle alla le trouvé, vexé qu'il ne lui en ai pas parlé.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de tes résultats d'examens?!

Elle le vit baissé la tête .

- Je...J'suis nul... On a passé tellement de temps ensemble que j'en ai oublié d'étudié...Je dois repassé les 4 examens que j'ai foiré au mois d'Aout...

Isabella se sentit immédiatement coupable et se promis de tout faire pour qu'il réussisse ses examens !

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Voilà ! Chapitre un peu nul, désolé... Vous connaissez enfin la raison du kidnapping de Noah . Mais c'était évident, je pense ;)

Qu'en avez vous pensé, du chapitre ? Profitez, c'est le dernier avant l'épilogue ! Mon idée de base était de faire une fiction assez courte, et nous arrivons à la fin de cette dernière ;)

A bientot.


	13. Chapter 13

Point de vue: Jasper.

_J'était bien. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un nuage...La pénombre m'entourait. J'était bien ! Jusqu'à ce qu'Isabella ne vienne me réveillé de façon plutôt...brutale ? _

Flashback: quelques heures plus tôt.

- Debouuuuuuut !entendis-je hurler avant qu'un poids ne m'écrase.

Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour reconnaître Isabella.

- Roh, bébé, laisse moi dormir...marmonnais-je en me blottissant contre elle.

- Nope . Tu te lèves, tu te douches, tu déjeunes et tu étudie !

_Étudié__? Naaaaan._

- Et si on restais couché ici, à la place...? susurrais-je.

Elle soupira - Et tes examens, tu vas les passés couché avec les professeurs? T'as 20 minutes pour me rejoindre en bas !

Fin du flashback.

_Et ça fait 2 heures que Madame me fait révisé encore et encore. Je déteste étudié ! Mais faut bien le faire..._

- Maman ! Papa ! Cria Noah en arrivant en courant.

Je le prit sur mes genoux après avoir salué Charlie, qui venait de le ramener.

- Tu fais quoi? me demanda Noah.

Il me fixait avec ses grand yeux, plein de curiosité. _C'qu'il est chou ! _

- J'étudie.

- Etu...quoi?

Isabella rigola devant son air ahuris.

- Il étudie. Il travaille pour ses examens. Tu feras çà aussi plus tard, quand tu seras grand .

- Suis déjà grand ! dit-il en bombant le torse d'un air fière.

J'éclatais de rire .

_Ce petit bout se prenait pour un grand. Et vous savez le pire? C'est que c'est vrai ! Quand je repense à ma rencontre avec lui et sa mère, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il a grandis. Tellement... Si seulement il pouvais resté tout petit...Arf, j'commence à pensé comme un vieux ! _

- Tu vas avec maman tant que je fini d'étudié, ok? Demandais-je. On regardera un dvd dès que j'ai fini !

Il acquiesça et partit avec sa maman. Je recommençais à travailler. Du moins, a essayer. Car mon esprit vagabonda jusqu'à Isabella et Noah. Que sont-ils entrain de faire? pensais-je en souriant. Malgré mes nombreuses tentatives, je n'arriva plus à me concentré. Et merde ! Peut-être que l'école ne me convient plus enfaîte...

- Charlie? On peux parlé? l'appelais-je, l'esprit plein de questions.

- Bien sur .

- Bah voilà... Je suis perdu. J'aimerais faire des études supérieurs. Mais ... Je ne me sens plus en phase avec çà. J'ai 'impression d'être un adulte maintenant, avec Noah et tout... Et le lycée, c'est un truc d'adolescent... J'ai envie de laissé cette époque derrière moi. Je ne me sens plus du tout comme un ado!

Charlie me fixa quelques minutes avant de me répondre.

- Mon garçon... Je vais te dire un truc qui va te paraître vieux jeu mais bon ! Fini au moins le lycée . Tu n'as qu'a réussir tes examens et tu en auras fini avec çà. Et si par après, tu es sure de ne plus vouloir faire d'étude ... On se renseignera pour te trouver un travail.

- J'ai envie de fondé une famille. Mais bon, j'ai que 18 ans ... Quand elle m'a présenté Noah, j'ai flippé. J'avais peur de ne pas savoir géré. Mais maintenant, je suis tout simplement accro à ce gosse! J'suis même prêt à en avoir un autre avec elle...

Il sourit.

_Et là, je me sentit stupide. _

Je baissais la tête.

- Jasper, t'es un chouette gosse. Réussis tes examens et parles-en avec Isabella.

J'acquiesçai, pas convaincu.

_Je ne lui en parlerais pas ... Mais çà, je me gardais bien de lui dire ._

Quelques mois plus tard(pov: externe)

- J'ai réussis ! Hurla Jasper en entrant. J'ai enfin fini ce lycée débile !

Noah sursauta et regarda Jasper avec curiosité.

- Papa ne devra plus aller à l'école ! Sourit ce dernier.

- cooool !

Isabella s'approcha de Jasper et l'embrassa, fière de lui .

Jasper la regarda avec amour avant de faire la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit...

- Epouse moi !

OoOoOOoOoOooO

Chapitre assez court mais je cale un peu pour la suite ^^

Vous avez aimez ce chapitre? Faites moi part de vos avis ! :) Merci pour vos review à propos !

A bientôt.


End file.
